


Spander

by wickedlydevious



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, a very tiny bit of a BtVS crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlydevious/pseuds/wickedlydevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg brings home a new kitten, Xander, to be friends with his cat, Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spander

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago under a different name. Decided to edit it a bit and repost onto my new name.
> 
> say hi to me on tumblr wickedlydevious.tumblr.com :)

“Meow.”

Greg looked up from where he was examining blood splatter on the wall of a building when he heard the meowing coming from further down the ally.

“Meow.”

Hearing it again, Greg put down his supplies and traveled beyond the crime scene tape and deeper into the narrow ally.

Nick, noticing Greg walk by, quirked an eyebrow. “Greg? Where are you going?”

Greg looked back at Nick sharply and gestured for him to be quiet.

Seeing the determined look in his boyfriend’s eyes, Nick sighed and put down his things as well, standing up straight to see what Greg was up to.

“Meow.”

This time Nick heard the meow too and looked at Greg like he lost his mind. “Greggo, it’s a cat, just leave it alone.”

“It wasn’t a cat, it was a kitten!” Greg replied as he followed the sound to under a large dumpster. Getting down on his hands and knees he peered under and spotted the tiny ball of dark brown fur. “Hi, kitty! I’m Greg. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise,” he said as he reached under and let the kitten sniff his hand before quickly grabbing him before he could run away.

“Greg we don’t have time to play with the kitten, we have work to do,” Nick scolded.

“Nick! I’m not going to leave a poor defenses kitten to freeze out here! And the other cats will hurt him, ally cats are so mean and he is just a little thing!” Greg said in outrage.

Nick ran his hands over his face and sighed heavily. “So what do you plan on doing? You can’t keep the thing, you already have a cat.”

Greg sat and cuddled the small kitten as he thought for a moment. “Spike needs a friend,” he said, referring to the cat he had at home. Looking down at the ball of fluff in his hands he smiled, “Do you want to come home with me and be Spike’s friend?”

The kitten looked up with big brown eyes and meowed softly.

“Well, that settles it!” he smiled widely down at the cat and then up at Nick.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do with him until we get off shift?” Nick asked.

Once again, Greg took a moment to think before he proclaimed, “He can hang out in the car. We get off in 15 minutes anyway.”

With that said he stood up and carried the kitten to the SUV. Rummaging in the back for a moment with one hand he found a blanket and spread it over the backseat before placing the kitten gently down on it. 

“Okay, kitten, you stay here while your new daddy finishes his work. Be good,” he smiled as he patted the kitten’s head before shutting the door and going back to work.

~.~.~.~

After work, Greg and Nick drove to Greg’s apartment with the new kitten asleep in his new owner’s lap.

Pulling into a parking spot, Nick turned off the car and turned to his boyfriend. “Greggo, are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked hesitantly.

“Absolutely,” Greg answered, opening the car door and exiting the vehicle.

Nick sighed and followed Greg up to the apartment after locking up his SUV. He found Greg at the door talking to the kitten.

“… and his name is Spike. He’s going to be your new friend. He might not be nice at first, but he will warm up to you, don’t worry. He didn’t like Nick at first either and now… well they still don’t really like each other but that’s besides the point.”

Nick smiled and shook his head before pushing Greg out of the way and using the key Greg had given him for Valentine’s Day to open the door. He held the door open for Greg and shut it after he entered, taking his boyfriend’s coat and hanging it up with his own as Greg wandered deeper into the apartment.

“Spike? Spike, where are you? I have a new friend for you!” Greg called out as he looked for his cat.

Spike, the white cat with piercing blue eyes, emerged from the bedroom, rubbing against Greg’s legs before looking up at him and meowing when he saw the small bundle of fluff in his owner’s hands.

Smiling brightly, Greg sat down on the floor and commenced in introducing the two. “Spike, this is your new friend. I haven’t named him yet though. And kitten-I-haven’t-named-yet, this is Spike!”

Nick came out from the kitchen where he had gone to fetch a beer and went to sit on the couch to watch Spike’s reaction.

Spike eyed the tiny kitten before turning and walking away, back into the bedroom, but not before eyeing Nick and hissing at him.

“That went better than I was expecting,” Nick said, ignoring the usual hiss at his person, before taking a sip of his beer.

“To be honest, I was hopping for more,” Greg said dejectedly.

“Well, it’s Spike,” Nick said simply.

Greg nodded in agreement and put the kitten down on the floor to get used to his new home, then went and cuddled up to Nick on the couch.

The two men sat on the couch for about 20 minutes, staring at the kitten who seemed too nervous to move.

“Alexander the Great,” Greg said out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Nick questioned.

“His name. It’s going to be Alexander the Great. Xander for short.”

“Why that name?”

“Because he needs more confidence. And a great name will help with that.”

“Oh,” Nick shrugged before yawning loudly. “Come on, lets get some shut eye,” he said as he stood up and pulled Greg with him to the bedroom, but not before Greg stopped to pick up the kitten.

Nick hated the fact that Spike sometimes slept in the bed with them and he groaned when he realized he was going to have to put up with two cats now.

Greg heard the groan and chuckled, “Sorry, Nicky.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” Nick said sarcastically as he stripped and climbed under the covers of the bed.

After placing the kitten gently down on the quilt, Greg stripped as well and climbed in, cuddling up to Nick and kissing him deeply.

“Goodnight, Nick. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Greggo. Night.”

The two men fell asleep with a small brown kitten curled up by their feet, not noticing when Spike jumped up and joined the trio.

~.~.~.~  
A YEAR LATER  
~.~.~.~

Greg sighed as he looked to the cats curled up together on the small cat bed licking each other lovingly.

Nick looked away from the TV to Greg. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Spander. It’s so cute.”

“Huh? What the hell is ‘Spander’?” Nick asked, still amazed at how confused Greg made him. Even after moving in with him a few months ago, he was still adjusting to Greg’s randomness.

“Spike and Xander. Spander,” Greg stated as if it was the most obvious thing. When he saw the confused look on Nick’s face remain he continued. “You know, like Braniston; Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston. Or Brangelina; Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Spander; Spike and Xander.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course!”

Nick laughed and pulled Greg close to his side, kissing the blond spiky hair. “Only you, Greggo. Only you.”


End file.
